Time of Her Life
by NightHowl462
Summary: Raven gets a disease that has no cure. She doesn't tell anyone and she and Beast Boy are ordered to stay behind and partol the city when the rest of the team go on a bigger mission. Will she be okay? BBRAE
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters incorporated into the story.  Thanks!

Ages!!!

Raven: 18

Beast Boy: 17

Nightwing: 18

Starfire: 18

Cyborg: 19

"Beast Boy, I swear, if you keep poking me, you'll be out the window in a matter of seconds…" Raven threatened the annoying boy next to her. He rolled his eyes and stopped poking her. Raven raised an eyebrow at him. Beast Boy had really changed. Even though it had only been a two years since Tokyo, Beast Boy had gotten taller and earned more muscle. His face sharpened into more masculine features and his voice was deeper. But, he was still the same old Beast Boy with the same old outfit that he refused to change because it would "ruin his look".

Raven on the other hand, didn't change that much. She did lose a little weight, but not much. Robin, who changed his name to Nightwing, was sitting at the table with Starfire. They were talking and holding hands. Cyborg was playing a one player video game and Raven was reading her book. Beast Boy was sitting next to Raven, watching the screen. "Yo!" Cyborg yelled, "That's not fair!" He turned to the green changeling. "You saw that, didn't you, B? I made that before the time ran out!" Cyborg stood and tossed the controller on the couch. Sighing, he stretched his limbs. Cyborg had matured too, he got taller and some of his old mechanical parts were replaced with more modern parts. He now has two cannons and his eye can shoot lasers too.

He cracked his neck and walked to kitchen, "I give up! I am in the mood for a large meat filled sandwich!"

"Eww, that's nasty, dude," Beast Boy grimaced as he grabbed the controller and started a new game. "Hey, Rae! Watch me beat Cy's time!"

Raven peeked from her large book for a second. "No thanks."

Hearing this, Starfire floated to the couch and took a seat. She said, "Oh! I wish to watch you beat the time of friend Cyborg!" Starfire clapped her hands, her new iron, open finger gloves smashing together. She had greatly changed her outfit. Just like Robin changed his into Nightwing, Starfire had made some major adjustments. She got rid of her mini skirt and tank top, replacing it with a purple leotard. It had an opening on her stomach and sleeves that connected to her iron gloves. Her boots were the same, but a little higher up her leg. An iron plate of armor still hugged her neck and chest and her hair was still long and red as ever.

Nightwing stood and sat next to Starfire. They watched as Beast Boy was seriously failing at beating Cyborg's time. When the game finally ended and Beast Boy lost, he frowned and looked at Raven. She was still huddled up with her book. Even though Raven wanted to look, she couldn't. She wouldn't let anyone even get a tiny bit suspicious that she had an interest with the green teenager. Yes, it was true, only a few months ago did Raven start realizing how much he changed. And that's when her new emotion, Love, came in.

She fought the urge to raise her eyes to the boy next to her and clutched her book closer to her. Finally, she gave up and excused herself to go and meditate. Now-a-days it was easier to meditate because crimes were slow. Nobody wanted to get caught by the Titans. Now that they were older and stronger, villains steered clear. Also, the Teen Titans were no more. They were now the Titans.

Reaching the roof, Raven sat down and placed her book next to her. Getting into her lotus position, she started her mantra. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" She chanted quietly to herself.

The sunset sky covered the world as the wind blew in Raven's hair. She shivered slightly, but still enjoyed the beautiful summer heat. She loved this part of the day. The sun was setting and succumbing to the dark blanketing of nighttime. The transformation was stunning to Raven. Suddenly, she was pulled out of her chant. She opened one amethyst eye and looked around the roof for a moment. Thinking that nobody was there, she closed it again and resumed her meditation.

A dark figure lurked in the shadows. An eye narrowed as the figure watched the lonely Titan on the roof. Coming out of the shadows, he approached the Titan. He shot out one hand and grabbed her, covered her mouth.

Raven tried to scream, but couldn't. She was turned to face none other than Slade. She gasped and struggled to get him to let go. She tried to use her powers to fly away, but his hold was strong. A blast of dark energy shot out of her eyes, but missed him. Slade hit her on the side of the head and she fell on the floor.

Holding her throbbing head, she looked up to see Slade holding a needle. "What are you doing!?" Raven yelled.

"Just a little revenge, little Raven. Something that will make you suffer until the end of your time," He hissed, his silky voice making Raven tense. He grabbed her arm and injected the clear liquid into her body. Raven screamed and Slade injected the last drop. He jumped off the roof just in time for the rest of the team to get there.

Nightwing yelled, "What happened??"

Raven, not wanted to scare anyone and thinking that she could handle this on her own, stood and brushed herself off. She said, her voice sounding free of fear, "I was stung by a bee."

The four others froze. "Oh," Cyborg said.

"I hope it gets better." Beast Boy shrugged as they all went downstairs. Once they left, Raven pulled up her sleeve to her elbow. On her lower arm was a mark of where the needle was plunged. Raven realized that whatever was injected was into her blood. Her powers only fixed bones and temporary sicknesses. Whatever this was, she couldn't do anything about it.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters :) thanks!

Raven rubbed her arm and started to turn and walk back to the tower. She then felt a shot of dull pain in her arm. She cringed slightly, but then kept walking. She clutched her book in her arms as she made her way to her room. Her doors slid open revealing the dark and gothic room.

Throwing her heavy book on the nightstand, she lay in her bed. She was exhausted for no reason and she didn't feel too good. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.

_Raven…_

_Raven…._

_Raven can you hear me?_

Raven opened her eyes in her dream. She was in a strange place she had never see before. It was a very fancy room with Azarathean paintings and books on the bookshelves. There was a large fireplace with an armchair in front of it. On the mantel was a crystal ball. She looked around.

_Raven…._

"Who's there?" Raven asked. A figure appeared in front of her. "Arella!" Raven gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Arella walked up to her daughter. "Raven, I am here to warn you of something horrid. That injection into your blood wasn't something that is temporary or good."

"What was it?" Raven asked, looking at her arm again.

Arella sadly said, "It was a powerful sample of HIV cells. HIV is something that your body doesn't know and it won't defeat it. There's no cure for it."

Raven's eyes went wide. She started to slightly hyperventilate. Arella led her to the red armchair. Taking a seat, Raven held her heart. "What is that supposed to mean…?"

"Raven… you're going to die," Arella plainly stated.

Raven's amethyst eyes narrowed, "So," She hissed, "You mean to tell me that you came into my dream to tell me that I was going to die?? When? How long do I have??"

"Well, seeming that your half demon, the disease will take effect much faster. So, really you only have about a year." Arella explained. "Unless, you get something for it"

Raven thought, "I think there may be a medicine that can slow it down."

Arella sighed, "I hope you can manage that. Now, do something for me?"

Raven watched her mother. She felt faint. "Wake up…" Her mother said. "Wake up, Raven…" The voice of her mother started to become faint and was covered up by a more masculine voice.

"Wake up Raven! Wake up!!!" Beast Boy shook the flailing and sweating girl. Raven's eyes shot open and she sat up. Realizing that Beast Boy was in her room, she sat up quickly and crossed her arms.

She asked angrily, "What are you doing in my room??" Beast Boy had a very concerned look on his face.

"You were crying and sweating and flailing… I heard you from my room and I came in to see if you were okay," Beast Boy explained.

Raven smiled a little, but not in a way noticeable to anyone. Beast Boy cared about her. She felt her stomach turn. Beast Boy stood there, waiting for an answer. Raven then snapped, "Well, as you can plainly see, I'm okay. So, please leave." Beast Boy sighed and turned to leave.

Suddenly, stopping Beast Boy in his tracks, Nightwing's voice was heard over the loudspeaker. "Can everyone please report to the commonroom, this is important."

Raven and Beast Boy both ran to the commonroom, their feet tapping on the carpet. When they got to the commonroom, they saw Nightwing saying something to Starfire and Cyborg. When Raven and Beast Boy got there, he said, "Oh, finally. You guys are staying here and patrolling the city while Cyborg, Starfire and I go to Washington DC to help the President with something."

Shocked, Beast Boy said, "Why can't it be Cyborg and me?"

"Because we need him," Starfire explained.

Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other. Raven tried to act annoyed and crossed her arms. "Don't worry; we'll be back in about a week and a half." Raven's mouth went wide and she slightly gasped. Beast Boy frowned.

The three other Titans went off to pack their things. Raven retreated to her room, knowing that this would be a long week.

When she got to her room, her stomach started to hurt a little. She lay in her bed and tried to sleep. It was 10 at night and she felt like it was 2 in the morning and she'd been up all night. Her body was aching and she had the chills. "I guess these are HIV symptoms…" She said to herself. It then hit her. _I'm going to die…_She thought to herself.

Tears filled in her eyes and she curled up in a ball. She started to cry a little.

On the outside of her door, Beast Boy was heading to his room. He heard Raven's crying. Putting a pointy ear to the cold door, he heard her quietly sobbing. "Does she really hate me so much that being alone with me for a week makes her cry??" Beast Boy asked himself. And right then and there, he made a vow to himself. He would make this week and a half the time of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

The piercing light of a new day lulled Raven from her sleep. She opened her eyes and stretched her arms out. Pulling away her soft, silk blankets, she sat up on the side of her bed. Finally standing, she headed for the bathroom.

It only took a second for Raven to realize she had changed. Her skin was paler and she looked very skinny. She started to panic and called the doctor. "Hello?" A female voice answered.

"Yes Dr. Capille," Raven said, "It's Raven from the Teen Titans."

The young doctor's voice was friendly. "Oh! How are you, my dear?"

Raven sighed, "Not so good… I just caught HIV…"

"Oh, no!" Dr. Capille gasped. "I think I have some AZT here. Do you want to pick it up?"

"Yes," Raven replied. The doctor gave her directions and Raven shut off her communicator. She flew out the window and to the doctor's office.

Landing in front of the large office, Raven sighed and opened the door. Walking in, she heard people whispering about her. It annoyed her to come in such public places with just being herself. But, since she looked like she was really sick, it annoyed her all the more.

"Hello, Raven," Dr. Capille greeted Raven. She had a large canister of pills in her gloved hand. "This is AZT. Take it twice a day, breakfast and dinner. When you run out, just call me and I'll get you some more."

Raven couldn't say anything. She was too overwhelmed by all this that her voice box just didn't work. Nodding, she took the pills and turned to leave.

Her cape fluttered as she soared back to the tower. Finally, she reached the roof and fell on her knees. She looked at the pill canister and sighed. "Out of everybody in the world… why me?"

"Why you what?" Beast Boy's voice interrupted her. Raven gasped and hid the canister behind her back and stood. She turned to face him and he asked, "What's that behind your back?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "I don't know what you're talking about." She quickly used her powers to transfer it to her room. Putting her hands in front of her and crossing her arms, she watched Beast Boy.

His face was a mixture of emotions; confusion, concern and anxiousness. His emerald eyes widened and he ran up to her. He took her hands and examined her arms. He put them and down and attempted to raise her cloak when Raven smacked him lightly. "Can you stop that?" She hissed, "You're acting like an idiot!"

The green boy sighed and shrugged. "Whatever it is you want me not to know, I'm going to find out." He smirked.

Raven rolled her violet eyes. "So," Beast Boy began, "You wanna go do something?"

"Like what?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy shrugged, "I don't know. Something fun like-,"

"If it's anything that you know I'll throw you off the roof for asking me to do, then no." Raven's voice was in a monotone.

Smiling widely, Beast Boy shook his head. "No! Something fun," he said, "For both of us."

Raven was about to say no, but then rethought this. All day with just her and Beast Boy, nobody making any suspicions and something that they would both like to do. She sighed. "Okay, what do you have in mind?"

He said, "How about a walk?"

"Fine," Raven sighed.

Beast Boy jumped up and cheered. He grabbed her arm and jumped off the roof. Turning into a pterodactyl, he gently clutched her shoulders and carried to all the way to the park. When they got there and he landed, Raven dusted herself off and reminded him, "You do remember I can fly?"

"Yeah, but why waste your energy. Who knows how long we'll be walking," He said. Raven started to walk with Beast Boy beside her. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Beast Boy came up with an idea. "Wanna play a game?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Depends."

"20 questions?" He asked.

Raven shrugged, "Fine."

"Okay, I'll start I guess." He continued walking. "If you weren't a Titan, what would you be?"

Thinking for a moment, Raven responded, "A doctor." Beast Boy nodded. "Same question."

"I think I'd be a Veterinarian," Beast Boy smiled. Then he thought about the schooling. "But, too long of a school life. So, maybe a flying monkey in space that explores different galaxies and has acid poop."

Raven raised an eyebrow. Acid poop? That's new… "You can't be that."

"Says who??" Beast Boy asked cockily.

Raven answered, "The laws of nature." That made the changeling rethink his theory.

The two titans walked through the park, talking and talking. Raven had to admit, she was having fun. It was around three when the two sat down to rest. Raven sighed and took in everything. From the beautiful green trees to the sunlight shining on the pond, it was absolutely amazing. Beast Boy turned to Raven, who was sitting next to him on a rock. The sun was shining on her face, making her glow.

_Was she always so pretty?_ He asked himself. Raven turned to see Beast Boy staring at her.

"What?" She asked him.

Beast Boy quickly turned away and blushed. "N-nothing!" He stuttered. Raven smiled slightly at him. Beast Boy's heart was beating a mile a minute. He couldn't breathe and felt clammy. He never saw Raven as pretty or goddess-like before. But, now that he really looked at her and thought about, it's been there all along, but he never realized it. She was beautiful in every way possible.

Finally, turned back to her and they locked eyes. _I think I'm in love with her. _He thought. Then, very slowly, they both inched toward each other. Raven was in a daze. She didn't know what was happening until Beast Boy's lips brushed against hers.

Jumping up and wiping her mouth, Raven yelled, "No."

"What?" Beast Boy stood, taking her hand. "What are you talking about!?"?"

Raven started to walk away, "No, this can't happen."

"Why?" he asked, running after her. He turned took her shoulders and turned her to face him.

Tears threatened to fall down Raven's face as she said, "I'm not supposed to fall in love."

Eyes watching her closely, Beast Boy shook his head. "Yes you are. You're still human and everybody deserves that. It doesn't matter what anyone or anything says. Raven," He said in a whisper, "I think I'm in love with you."

Before she could respond, Beast Boy kissed her again, only this time more passionately. She leaned into it and wrapped her arms around him. Suddenly, a bench behind then exploded. Jumping, Raven gasped. They both looked at each other and blushed.

Suddenly, Raven's stomach grumbled. Laughing, Beast Boy asked, "you wanna go get something to eat?"

Nodding, the two started to walk off, hand in hand. After a minute, Beast Boy asked, "Did you lose weight or something?" Raven looked down at her stomach. It looked thin; too thin. She knew that the worst was to come soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven and Beast Boy ended up at an Italian restaurant. After ordering chicken parmesan and a salad, the two talked about everything and nothing. Raven was happy. But, she wanted so bad to tell Beast Boy about her disease. She didn't want him to worry about her or look at her any different, so she kept her mouth shut.

"So," Beast Boy started, "I don't really think we finished our game."

Raven smiled slightly. "No, we didn't. We stopped at 15."

"Okay," Beast Boy began. "So, what do you want to do before you die?"

Raven stopped breathing for a second and thought this over. Taking in a little air, she let out a shaky sigh. "A lot of things." She said.

"Like…" Beast Boy pushed on.

Raven twirled her thumbs in circles. "Um… I want to see a shooting star, witness a miracle, get married, ride on a cloud and… um… I don't really want to say the other thing." She looked up and met Beast Boy's caring eyes.

"Why not? You can trust me," He said, taking her hand.

Raven sighed, "I want to be perfect." Beast Boy smiled at her.

Laughing he said, "Raven. I'm not sure you realize it, but you _are_ perfect." Raven blushed. Their salads were placed in front of them, Beast Boy's larger and more of a meal.

They both dug in and talked some more. Near the end of their meal, Raven felt faint. She looked up at the clock on the wall. It read 5:30. She was supposed to take her AZT. Beast Boy paid for the meal and they left the restaurant.

When they got to the tower, Beast Boy walked Raven to her room. "I hope you had fun today," he said, looking her in the eyes. She looked very tired. Raven nodded. Leaning forward, Beast Boy kissed Raven lightly on the lips.

Realizing that there was no response, he backed up and watched as Raven's eyes rolled back and she fell forward into his arms. "Raven!" Beast Boy yelled. He opened her door and carried her to her bed. He felt her forehead and realized she was burning up.

Placing the dark beauty on her bed, he ran to get a cold washcloth and some Advil in case she woke up with a headache. Sitting next to her on the bed, Beast Boy placed the damp cloth on her forehead. He saw a canister of pills next to her bed and started to get curious. But, knowing that she liked her privacy, he didn't look at it. After a few minute of cooling her down, he threw the cloth into the laundry and pulled the silk covers over the Goth. After positioning her, Beast Boy stroked her cheek with his hand.

His lips lightly brushed her forehead and he sighed as he leaned back. "I love you, Raven," He whispered. Standing up and retreating from her room, he could have sworn he heard her whisper 'I love you' back at him.

Raven woke up a few hours later and jumped up. She gasped and she checked her watch. 9:15. She jumped out of bed and then stopped suddenly, clutching her forehead. She saw the Advil and water next to her and bed and took it quickly. Then, she grasped the canister of AZT and opened it. Taking out a pill, she popped it into her mouth and swallowed with her water.

Still feeling very exhausted, she crawled back into her bed and felt her heavy eyes close again. Before she fell asleep, she heard her door open and somebody come in. Beast Boy's voice answered her question as he said, "Raven?"

Beast Boy walked closer to the figure in the bed. "Rae? You up?" He sat next to her and stoked her cheek again. His hand then went to her arm and traveled down to her elbow. With his other hand, he moved a few strands of purple hair away from Raven's face.

Raven decided to surprise him. But, listened in to if he said anything. He did, "I hope you wake up soon, Raven. So you can tell me what's in that canister on your night table. I hope you feel better too. Don't worry, I'll take care of you. I love you." Raven smiled and opened her eyes.

She sat up and turned to him. Beast Boy smiled at her. "How're you feeling?"

Shrugging, Raven answered in a whisper, "Okay. Thanks for everything."

Beast Boy, not skipping a beat, asked, "So what's in the canister?"

Raven looked at the pill capsule and picked it up. She handed it to him and he started to read it.

_Raven Roth_

_Prescription: AZT_

_For: HIV and AIDS_

_Directions: Take morning and night with food_

_IMPORTANT: If pills do not take effect in a week, please consult your_ _doctor, AZT may not be strong enough for your case._

Beast Boy looked up at Raven. He asked, "What is this supposed to mean."

Tears filled Raven's eyes. "I-I'm sick Beast Boy."

"Yeah, I can see that," He said, playing dumb, "But what's with this?" He pointed to the canister.

Raven shook her head, her tears coming even harder. A lamp exploded as she said, "Beast Boy… I'm sick… I have HIV."

Dropping the canister, Beast Boy shook his head. "No," He said in denial.

"Beast Boy, please, you have to believe me."

Tears filled in his emerald orbs. "Why didn't you tell anyone??" His voice was loud and angry.

Raven whispered, "I didn't want you to worry."

"Worry!?" Beast Boy yelled, "You're fucking DYING and you didn't tell anyone because you didn't want us to freakin' WORRY??" Raven nodded and looked down. Tears fell down her cheeks and she hiccupped. She felt strong arms grab her and embrace her tightly.

Raven grabbed Beast Boy's shirt and cried extremely hard. Another light in the hallway exploded and her books were flying everywhere. She didn't care though, she was dying and the least she could care about were her books.

After a minute, Beast Boy's shaky voice asked, "You should have told me."

"I did tell you that I can't fall in love," Raven pointed out. "I knew you'd be left alone if I did."

Beast Boy shook his head, "No. If you die, I'm going with you."

Raven slapped his arm. "Don't you dare think like that." Raven frowned.

Hugging her again, Beast Boy said, "No matter what, you're getting everything that you want before you die."

"How are you going to manage to get me to sit on a cloud?" Raven asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Beast Boy sighed, "I'll find a way."


	5. Chapter 5

Before I begin the new chapter of "Time of Her Life", I would like to take a moment to thank all of my wonderful reviewers.

xxgabigailxx

yukihane

Wolvmbm

Anonymous Sister of The Author

Moving Mountains

zemyx1995

foxwox

Thank you ALL for your wonderful reviews. Also, thanks to everyone else who read my story, but didn't have time to review. Heck, thanks to everyone who clicked on the link to this story.

Now, sit back, relax and enjoy the fifth chapter of "Time of Her Life".

The next morning, Beast Boy woke up in Raven's room, sitting on her armchair. His communicator was beeping noisily. He picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Beast Boy, It's Nightwing," Nightwing said through the communicator. "How's things in Jump City?"

Shrugging and peeking at Raven's sleeping form, he whispered, "Pretty good. I guess. But, there's something you should know about Raven."

Nightwing was about to ask what but then, a crash was heard from a distance. "Gotta go, Beast Boy. Tell me later, okay?"

"Oh," Beast Boy said. "Okay."

Nightwing yelled, "Bye," then, hung up. Sighing, Beast Boy shut off his communicator and placed it on the table next to him.

He was half asleep when he heard Raven ask, "Who was that?" Beast Boy jumped up and then sighed in relief when he realized it was only Raven.

"Oh, Nightwing. He was checking in."

Raven nodded. After a moment, she asked, "Did you tell him?"

Shaking his head, Beast Boy responded, "I was about to, but he had to go." Raven stretched her arms and got out of bed. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a blue T-shirt and jeans. "What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked.

"What?" Raven smirked slightly at him. "You think I wear my leotard 24-7?" Beast Boy shook his head. Raven took her clothes and was about to enter her bathroom to change.

Beast Boy whined, "You don't need the bathroom to change."

Raven raised an eyebrow at him and then rolled her eyes. "Pervert."

As Raven was going into the bathroom, Beast Boy yelled, "Yeah, but I'm _your_ pervert!" He smiled when the door shut and locked. He got up and yelled to her through the door, "I'm going to go get dressed."

He slid out the door to leave Raven to herself. In the bathroom, Raven was freaking out. She had on all her clothes, but they didn't fit properly at all. Her shirt was almost two sizes too big and her jeans hug off her legs. She had lost so much weight. Jumping on the scale, Raven measured 100 pounds. Three days ago she was 105.

Getting off the scale, Raven brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. After finishing, she put her hand her cheeks. Her cheeks had gone down a lot too. Her face looked kind of bony, actually.

She felt tears in her eyes. "God, I cry too much." She said to Mirror Raven. Mirror Raven was crying too. But, she looked a lot more distraught than Raven herself felt. As Raven pulled back her hair and leaned in to examine her face, Mirror Raven followed. Mirror Raven and Raven sighed simultaneously. Raven turned away and exited the bathroom.

When she entered the commonroom, she plopped down on the couch and sighed. Then, she took the pill capsule out of her pocket and took out a pill. Swallowing it, she went into the kitchen and grabbed a banana. While she was eating it, Beast Boy came into the room in a T-shirt and jeans. "Hey," He greeted. Walking up to her, Beast Boy planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Hi. You wanna go do something today?" Raven asked. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. Then, he smiled and nodded. "Good, I don't want to be cooped up in her all day."

"Let's go to the carnival later today." Beast Boy suggested. Raven smiled at him.

Around seven at night, Raven and Beast Boy were running off of a rollercoaster. "Oh my god. How can you manage not to puke on that thing?" Raven asked, clutching her stomach.

Beast Boy was laughing and jumping up and down. "How can you manage to puke on that thing? That was amazing!!!" Beast Boy checked his watch. It was 7:05. It was time. He took Raven's hand and led her to the Ferris Wheel. Getting on, they huddled together and watched the stars. "Isn't it so beautiful tonight?" He asked.

Raven smiled and watched the sky. Checking his watch again, he asked Raven, "Can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

He pointed to the eastern sky and said, "Look over there."

Raven turned her head and then suddenly, out of nowhere, a shooting star swept through the sky. Raven gasped and leaned forward, watching the sky. Another star skimmed the dark sky, followed by three more. Her amethyst eyes widened as each tiny star flew in the sky. She turned to Beast Boy and whispered, "Thank you."

She leaned in and lightly kissed Beast Boy. Then, she turned back and watched the stars, leaning on Beast Boy's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, Azar!!!" Raven yelled, jumping up out of her seat. The tower's alarm rang and sirens glowed red. Raven was sitting on the common room's comfortable couch, reading a book. Beast Boy ran in, obviously hearing the alarm and tripped, falling on his face.

Beast Boy yelled, his voice muffled from the carpet, "What's wrong!?" Raven helped her boyfriend up and they ran to the crime scanner. Pinpointing the crime, they flew to the bank to see a bunch of very low class villains, holding the manager and few people hostage.

Not really caring to spend too much time here, the two Titans made themselves known by teasing the inexperienced villains. "I really don't think messing in this town will do you any good."

The leader of the pack, a woman, walked up to the pair. She had bright blond hair and piercing, grey eyes. Her skin was pale and her flawless face had a very nasty scowl on it. She was tall and skinny, watching them angrily. "Who invited you to this party, Titans? And weren't there five of you??"

"The others are on a bigger mission. No need to worry though, we'll kick your ass just as bad as if we were all here." Beast Boy smirked at the twenty year old woman in front of him. The woman glared at him with her two sharp daggers of eyes and pulled out a gun, pointing at Raven.

Raven rolled her eyes at the woman's lack of knowledge of her powers. A black aura covered the pistol and Raven summoned it toward her. The woman gasped and sarcastically said, "Oh, dear, it looks like you just stole my handgun!"

"Well, duh," Beast Boy stated simply. Then, the woman held up her hand that previously held the gun. In her hand was a string that was attached to the gun. Pulling it, the woman ran off with the money. The two teens looked at one another and then at the ticking gun. Both realizing it was a time bomb, threw it out the window and Raven placed a circle of black magic around it. It exploded, not making any harm.

Beast Boy ran to capture the blond woman. Grabbing her, Beast Boy grabbed the sack of money and Raven placed handcuffs on her. Her black magic surround her henchmen and they all were sent to the cops. "Well, that was kind of easy," Beast Boy stated as they walked to the harbor, on their way home.

"She's new. Who did she say she was?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy thought. She never said who she was. "She didn't say." He shrugged and they both flew back to the tower. When they landed on the roof, Beast Boy turned to Raven. "Hey, Rae?"

"Yes?" Raven asked, turning to him.

Beast Boy took her hand, "Close your eyes." Raising an eyebrow at the green teenager, Raven closed her eyes.

Smiling, Beast Boy lifted her up in his arms and transformed into a green hawk. He flew her up to the early morning sky and near the clouds. "Now, levitate for me?" Raven was let go and she floated in the air, with Beast Boy hanging on her waist.

Raven didn't really know what in the world he was doing until he told her to open her eyes. Raven looked around her and saw a large cloud. "W-what are we doing up here??"

"You're riding on a cloud. That's what you're doing," Beast Boy replied, smiling at Raven. Tears were brought to Raven's violet eyes as she looked around once more and hugged Beast Boy tightly.

"I knew you'd like it! I wanted to do this just for you. 'Cause your special to me, Rae." Raven heard Beast Boy say this and then nudged him.

Raven whispered, "Enough with the whole corny act. I get it, I'm special." Beast Boy laughed and then turned back into a bird. He flew around in and enjoyed the clouds. Raven watched him and suddenly felt very tired. She felt her eyes get heavy and finally gave in. She felt herself falling and falling, but she was too tired to notice.

Beast Boy noticed that Raven was gone. He flew around and looked, suddenly figuring the worst. He swept down and spotted Raven plummeting toward the ocean. His wings weren't going fast enough for his liking. He turned into himself and dove toward Raven, his arms out.

When he grabbed her and held her close to him, he turned into a pterodactyl and flew her to the tower. Beast Boy yelled, "Raven! Wake up!" Raven didn't budge.

He jumped up and ran to Raven's room, opening the door and running for her nightstand. He grabbed the pill capsule and ran up to the roof again. He opened her mouth and popped a pill in. "Raven, please wake up!" He begged.

Raven's eyes fluttered open and she asked dully, "What happened?"

"You fell off… and almost got really badly hurt. And then you didn't wake up so I just gave you a pill," Beast Boy explained. Raven sat up, but then lay back down, her hand on her head.

She groaned, "My head…"

Strong arms pulled her up and she was carried to her room, bridal style. She was placed gently on her bed and her covers were pulled over her body. "You should sleep. I know it's early, but you're sick and need rest." Beast Boy whispered to her.

He was about to leave when a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned and Raven was staring at him. "Don't leave. What if I don't wake up?" Raven whispered.

Beast Boy smiled slightly and took a chair and brought it next to Raven's bed. But, Raven shook her head. "Well, where do you want me to go??" Beast Boy asked her, crossing his arms.

Slightly smiling, Raven tapped the spot next to her. Beast Boy turned a bright shade of red and stared at the spot nervously. He stuttered, "You want me in the same bed as you?" He asked.

His green eyes met Raven's and she looked completely serious. She was blushing too, but just looked at him, her eyes showing complete trust. Beast Boy stood and went around her bed to the other side, where he sat down and then lay down next to the dark angel. Raven inched close to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Beast Boy took her hand and held it.

He wasn't tired, but hey, being in the same bed as your girlfriend was better than sitting in a hard chair. Raven smirked and watched as Beast Boy closed his eyes.

_Raven, you know you want him. _Love taunted.

_I know I do. _Lust laughed.

She decided that if she might die soon, why should she waste her time being a goody good? She seductively trailed her hand up Beast Boy's arm and then played with his hair. She felt him tense and then saw him blush. He opened one eye and looked at her. She smiled and him and continued to play with his hair.

Beast Boy's heart had started to beat extremely fast that he feared that he may just suffer a heart attack. Raven was lying there, next to him, looking extremely seductive and well… hot. She had a look on her face that he couldn't figure out.

Not being able to take it anymore, Beast Boy turned and planted a light kiss on Raven's lips. She responded quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. From then on, details aren't very necessary. Of course, they didn't do anything, but they sure like their privacy.

**Not really something I was planning on writing near the end, but I was bored and felt that there needed to be some sort of push on Raven's end. So, I played around with her character a bit. **

**Anyway, thank you very much! I'll update soon and REVIEW please. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm a horrible person! I know!!! I haven't updated for GOD KNOWS HOW LONG! I'm SOOOO SORRY!**

**Anyway**...**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The next morning, Raven woke up very cozy in Beast Boy's arms. She cuddled against him more and then felt very sick. Quickly getting up, she ran to the bathroom and clutched her stomach. Closing the door, she threw up her food from the past few days. Wiping the sweat off of her forehead, she slid down the wall and sighed. Placing a pale hand on her forehead, she realized with a shock that she was burning up.

Beast Boy suddenly opened the door and saw Raven sitting on the floor. "Hey, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, sitting down next to Raven.

Raven shook her head and leaned it on Beast Boy's shoulder. Swinging his arm around to land on her shoulder, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"My… stomach… and my head," Raven whispered. A green hand slowly was placed on Raven's pale forehead. Quickly taking it away, Beast Boy gasped. He stood and grabbed the thermometer from the medicine cabinet.

Raven took it and placed it in her mouth. Beast Boy read the temperature. "104.2…" He read. "Rae, you need to go to the ER!"

Picking up the sick woman, Beast Boy ran down the steps, pajamas and all. He flew with Raven on his back all the way to Jump City Hospital. "Please!" He yelled on his way in. He ran to the counter. "She's really warm! Her temperature is 104.2!" The nurse looked at Raven and told Beast Boy to follow her.

Down the hall, Beast Boy's worries only got worse. What if her fever reached 105?? That could lead to serious brain damage… or even death! The door to an open room flung open and he placed Raven on the bed. The nurse ran out to get a doctor. "Don't worry, Rae. I won't let anything happen to you…" He whispered, taking her hand. Raven opened and eye and smiled weakly at him.

"I love you…" She whispered before falling unconscious. Beast Boy felt tears cling to his eyes and his throat clog up.

With a push of a button on his communicator, he called his leader. "What, Beast Boy?" Nightwing asked.

On the verge of tears, Beast Boy responded, "Raven's sick, Nightwing."

"Okay, she'll get better, I'm sure," Nightwing said with a shrug.

Shaking his head, Beast Boy choked out, "No… She won't."

Suddenly realizing that this is something important, Nightwing asked, "What's the matter, Beast Boy?"

Finally breaking down, Beast Boy fell to the ground, "She has fucking HIV! We're in the ER right now! I don't know what to do!"

"We're coming home," Nightwing said. And somewhere in Washington D.C., Nightwing turned to his teammates and said, "Raven's sick… really sick. We have to get back to Jump City, now."

Cyborg asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"Does she have the sickness of the stomach?" Starfire asked, floating up to Nightwing.

Nightwing, worried for his friend, responded firmly, "No… She has HIV." Cyborg and Starfire both turned to each other and gasped.

"Power up the T-Ship, we're getting home," Cyborg commanded.

Beast Boy held tightly to Raven's hand as the doctor ran in. "What's wrong here?" He demanded.

"Well, she has HIV and is really sick. She has a fever and her stomach is bothering her and she threw up and… she's now unconscious." Beast Boy didn't even look at him, he just held Raven's hand in his.

The doctor connected an IV to Raven and said, "There's not much we can do for her, but we'll try. Are you a blood relative?" asked the doctor.

"No," Beast Boy said, finally looking up. "I'm her fiancée."

Nodding, the doctor started the medication up. Beast Boy looked at the beautiful girl in the bed. Not only did she look paler than usual on the white covers, but she also looked just like an Angel. Smiling a little to himself, he thought back when he and Raven were walking through the park.

Two hours went by, and nothing changed. Raven still had a high temperature and she didn't wake up. At the moment, Beast Boy was half asleep on the chair, still holding onto her hand. He only shot up his head when he saw his teammates walk in. Standing up, he felt the tears begin to fall again. Starfire saw this and went over to hug him. She had tears in her eyes, too. Nightwing walked over to Raven and Cyborg followed close behind. Starfire asked, "You can heal her, Cyborg?"

"Maybe. I can't heal her sickness, but I can make it better," he said, working on something with the computer.

Nightwing watched what he was doing and said, "Good." Then, he turned to Beast Boy, who was still crying. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I tried to!" Beast Boy said, "But, you had to go, remember!?" Then, he turned to Raven and shook his head, "I can't lose her, I just can't…." He whispered this last statement, "I love her…"

Cyborg and Nightwing both shared knowing glances. Starfire placed a comforting hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and whispered, "If she knows that you love her than much, then I am sure she can pull through."

Injecting something into her body, Cyborg wondered how it came to be that she got this disease. It's not like she's had any unprotected sex or anything. And she never did drugs. So what was it?

"Does anyone have a clue about how she got it?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy said, "She said that Slade gave it to her. He injected something into her body and apparently it gave her this." Then, Cyborg stood and waited until Raven finally opened her eyes and sat up.

"Wha- what happened?" She asked. Then, she saw Starfire, Cyborg and Nightwing. "You guys came back?" She asked. Starfire smiled and nodded. Then, she turned to see Beast Boy. She smiled the biggest smile she ever had before and flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you," She whispered into his ear. Beast Boy hugged back, so securely that nobody could ever harm her again.

Then, Beast Boy turned to his friends after she let him go. "Can you guys give us just a minute?" He asked. The three smiled and walked out.

Raven tugged Beast Boy's arm and kissed him lightly. Blushing, Beast Boy smiled at her. "Raven," He started. "I love you, you know that right?" She nodded. "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

He pushed the chair away and went down on his knee. He took her hand and said, "Will you marry me?" Raven gasped and Beast Boy continued quickly, "I don't have the ring right now, but after seeing you almost die, I wanted to do this now."

Raven felt tears escape her eyes. She nodded and said, "Yes… I will marry you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!! Sorry for the delay. It's TURKEY DAYY!! Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you all like it. It's BB and RAE's wedding day! YAYAYAYAYAY!!**

**So, here's the chapter!**

The wedding wasn't big. It only consisted of the Titans, Titans East and all the other Titans that could come. In the back, Starfire and Bumblebee were helping Raven get into her dress. Looking in the mirror, Raven sighed. "I've changed so much," She muttered.

"What, friend?" Starfire asked, tightening a strap on the back.

Raven responded louder, "I changed a lot."

Starfire smiled, "Yes. You have. I have never seen you smile so much before."

"And you're marrying BB. That's new," Bumblebee chimed in. "You guys are so different. I guess opposites attract."

Raven agreed. Then she continued, "But… not only that. I see things differently. Only a few weeks ago a walk on the beach was a nightmare. But now… it's fun. And seeing a movie wasn't fun at all. And now it is. I feel like the huge gap in my heart has been suddenly healed-,"

"By Beast Boy," Starfire finished for Raven. Raven nodded. Bumblebee walked over with Raven's tiara in her hand. She placed it gently on the purple hair and then streamed the veil over Raven's face. Stepping back to see their fine work, Starfire gasped. "Friend! You look beautiful!"

Another smile graced Raven's lips as she examined herself. She did look beautiful. Raven heard the hall monitor call her name. She gasped and ran out, her friends right behind her. The man opened the large door for her and Starfire and Bumblebee picked up her long dress.

The piano played "here comes the bride" and everyone turned to look at her. Raven felt very nervous, but kept walking with her head high. Even though the short walk to the stage felt like forever, it was only a few seconds.

And there stood her prince charming. Clad in his black tuxedo suit, he looked so handsome. Raven walked up to him and faced the priest. Beast Boy looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled. Raven met his gaze and blushed furiously.

The priest went through the never ending service and finally got to the vows. "Do, Garfield Mark Logan take this lovely woman to be your wife, in sickness and in health, in death do you part?"

"I do," Beast Boy answered.

Nodding, the priest turned to Raven. "And do you, Raven Arella Roth, take this handsome man to be your husband, in sickness and in health, in death do you part?"

"Yes. I do," Raven answered.

Smiling, the priest said the final and most important words of the whole ceremony. "You may kiss the bride." Beast Boy immediately scooped Raven up in his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. Parting, they met each other eyes and smiled. Picking up Raven, Beast Boy ran out of the room at top speed.

Starfire turned to Robin and smiled, "That was so wonderful! Raven is now Raven Logan!!!"

"Yeah. I'm so happy for them," Robin answered. Starfire smiled at Robin and they both blushed. Outside the doors of the large room, Beast Boy and Raven were hugging each other.

Beast Boy looked deep into Raven's eyes, "I love you so much, Rae."

Raven blushed, a lamp exploded behind her. "I love you too… and don't call me Rae."

Laughing, Beast Boy led Raven into the party room.

**And that's the end of the wedding chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I have a HUGE surprise for you guys in the next chapter. I'm not giving any hints, though. You'll just have to wait. :) THANKS! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Victoria. ;)**

"Whoo! This is the best!" Cyborg yelled as he danced around with Bumblebee. Bumblebee giggled and spun in circles. Starfire and Robin were getting food from the buffet and everyone was having a great time.

Speedy ran up to Beast Boy and patted his back. "Congratulations, man. You guys make a great couple."

Beast Boy smiled and thanked Speedy. "Oh, before I go back to eat, here's a little present for you guys," Speedy said, handing Beast Boy a wrapped box. It was about the size of a piece of paper and it was heavy. Placing it next to the other millions of presents he received, Beast Boy sighed and smiled to himself. Before he could turn around, arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, honey," Beast Boy greeted Raven. Raven kissed Beast Boy's cheek and he turned to look at his beautiful wife. "You look so beautiful, today."

Raven blushed and muttered, "Don't get used to it." Chuckling, Beast Boy led Raven to the dance floor and they started to dance together. Suddenly, something flew right through the glass windows of the party room. Everyone gasped and jumped into action, their hands up.

From the smoke and debris, a shadowy figure was floating up into the room. When the person came into view, Raven gasped to see it was that villain that they never got the name of. Her pale face still had a nasty scowl, but her outfit changed drastically.

Her arms were plated with heavy armor. Green pants were underneath iron boots and a belt held them up. A green tank top that ended at her stomach had a scary emblem on it. A large V was sewn on the front. "Say hello to your uninvited guest! Victoria's in the house."

Beast Boy yelled, "Get out of here, Victoria. One step in and your butt will be kicked a hundred times as hard as last time."

"Well, isn't this cute! It's like a little loser family!" Victoria teased. Then she turned to the three other main Titans standing next to the two. "Wait! Don't tell me." She walked up to Starfire. "Red hair, purple dress and a stupid complexion… you must be the alien."

She then turned to Cyborg, "You're the Cyclops that lives with them and you," She pointed at Nightwing, "Must be Robin."

Nightwing snarled, "It's Nightwing now. Who sent you? What do you want?"

Laughing, Victoria floated up, her hands glowing green. "Oh! Nobody sent me! I came on my own. For a little revenge of course. Ever since those two inarticulate bumbles got in the way of my plans, I've been mad. Very mad. So prepare to pay."

Tons of robots with the V on their foreheads crashed through the other windows. They all were huge and terrifying for anyone to fight. But, nevertheless, Nightwing stood his ground, his friends surrounding him and yelled, "Titans go!"

All the Titans went into fighting mode. In their gowns and tuxedos, everyone gave it their all. Everyone except Raven. Raven tried her best to fight hard against Victoria as everyone else fought the robots. Her powers were not as willing though. She hovered slightly from the ground as Victoria was ten feet high. "What's the matter little birdy? Too sick to play around?"

Raven growled with frustration and flew higher, struggling slightly. She punched and kicked Victoria as the villainess blocked the hits. With a sharp blow to the stomach with her glowing green hands, Raven fell to the floor unconscious. Checking her watch, Victoria giggled, "Just in time! Her sickness would have killed her in five… four… three… two… one." Raven's whole body froze and she then was completely and utterly dead.

Beast Boy realized she was on the floor and ran up to her. "Raven!" He yelled. He picked her up and held her in his arms. Tears escaped his eyes as he checked for a pulse. Absolutely nothing. She was dead. He sobbed uncontrollably and whispered, "Raven… I love you." Then, he handed Raven to Nightwing, who was standing close by. Beast Boy turned to Victoria and growled.

"Oh, no! We must not let our anger get the best of us, right Beast Boy?"Victoria teased. "Well, I'm going to go now so I can watch myself do this all over again!" She turned, then asked, "Did I mention I have a time machine?"

Eyes widening, Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and followed as Victoria flew back to her hiding place. In an old house a few minutes away, Victoria's time machine glowed bright. She tapped in the time she wanted to go back to and was about to press the transport button, but was attacked by Beast Boy. Turning back into himself, Beast Boy pinned Victoria to the ground. "This," punch, "Is," punch, "For," punch, punch, "Raven!"

He punched her face one more time until she was out cold. Standing up and running to the time machine, Beast Boy heard someone behind him. He turned to find Starfire and Cyborg. "Cyborg! Help me! If you can get this time machine to the right date, I can stop everything that happened!" Beast Boy begged, tears cascading down his cheeks. His suit was torn and he was a complete mess. Cyborg ran up and worked on the controls to the machine.

Starfire flew up to Beast Boy and hugged him. "I am so very sorry about this!" She backed away slowly, as if in fear. Turning around, Beast Boy got a hard blow in the face from Victoria.

"Keep fighting! I'm almost done!" Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy and Starfire both started to fight off Victoria. Starbolts were flying everywhere and roars from Beast Boy echoed through the old house. With a few more pushes of buttons, it was done. Cyborg yelled, "Beast Boy! Jump in!"

Beast Boy tore himself from Victoria's grasp and ran up to the time machine. He opened the door to the tiny compartment and Cyborg pushed the button. Colors swirled around and the voices of his friends defeating Victoria flew around. Finally, everything stopped and Beast Boy found himself sitting on the couch in the Titan's Tower in his uniform and Cyborg sitting next to him, watching TV.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. **

**Without further ado, please enjoy the tenth and final chapter of Time of Her Life, by Nighthowl462**

Realizing that he was sent back, Beast Boy got up and ran to the roof. "Yo!" Cyborg yelled. "What's wrong with you!?"

Running down the hall at full speed, Beast Boy felt himself about to break down. What if he didn't make it fast enough? Would he have to go through all of this again? What if she was already pricked?

Throwing open the rooftop door, Beast Boy saw Slade just about to inject the substance. He threw himself at the man, causing Slade to fall off the roof. Beast Boy threw the needle off the other side and then ran up to Raven. "Raven! Are you okay, honey?"

Raven was obviously shocked. Raven raised an eyebrow and said, "You just called me 'honey'."

Beast Boy didn't care, she was alive and well. He scooped her up in his arms and planted a kiss on her cheek. Raven asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Beast Boy smiled, "Totally and completely fine."

"And that's the story of how you're mom and I fell in love. I saved her and she fell for me," Beast Boy, now known as Changeling, told his young daughter. Faith had her father's eyes and her mother's light skin. She had purple hair and slightly pointed ears. But beyond all that, she was just as beautiful as her mother.

Raven walked in. She sat down next to her husband and three year old daughter. Leaning her head on Changeling's shoulder, she said, "I'll never forget how shocked I was when he told me about how he came back from the future to save me. I didn't believe him until I tested him with my powers. And he was telling the truth."

Kissing his cheek softly, Raven sighed. "Do you love each other?" Faith asked.

"Yes, Faith. We do," Raven answered.

Changeling then said, "I love her so much. Even if she was about to die from a uncurable disease, I'd give her the time of her life. Just like I did before I went back in time." Changeling and Raven stood up and Faith got into her bed.

"Say g'night o Auntie Star and Uncle Nightwing fo me?" Faith asked.

Changeling nodded, "Will do, pumpkin." He kissed her forehead. Raven bent down and kissed her forehead too.

After closing the door, the two Titans walked down the hallway to the commonroom. Before they entered to say goodnight to the rest of the team, Changeling turned to Raven and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Raven answered back. Life was good and it could never get better for her.

THE END

**And that was the end of Time of Her Life. I hope you enjoyed it and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks so much to all of my wonderful reviewers and have a nice day!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
